


Exhale

by skyefinal



Series: What if... [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: all the free-lings, and sousuke please say something, post ep 9, rin please notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone found Sousuke while he was under the shower stall looking defeated and so lonely, what would they say and do?</p><p>Post ep9 (AU?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

Sousuke slowly slid down on the wall of the showers, groaning as his shoulder let out another spike of pain. Settling down on the cool tile he blindly reached behind him to turn the water cooler, almost near freezing. He might regret it later, making his body stiff from the icy water but the instant relief that came once the water numbed his shoulder made up for it. 

He tried rotating the shoulder to test out how bad it was but instantly froze at the sharp pain.

"Dammit," Sousuke snarled, gripping his shoulder tighter. "Just hold out until the last race."

The next half hour Sousuke stared at the wall in front of him, willing the pain to die down. His body grew numb yet he stilled gripped his shoulder, the only part of his body that didn't go dull under the cold, cold water.

_"This is Rin-senpai's ultimate team!"_

Sousuke thought back to Momo's statement and how happy Rin looked. He didn't know what happened the year before, he didn't know the Rin the year before (and many years ago), but to Sousuke if the relay meant that much to Rin, he didn't want to be the cause to mess it up.

He wanted to see 'that sight' as well. 

"I just…" Sousuke murmured, curling into himself as the goddamn pain didn't disappear. "Want to swim with you one more time."

Under the spray of water, Sousuke didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me! Do you know the way-" A sharp intake of breath. "Yamazaki-kun!?"

Sousuke stared up at the Iwatobi Captain. He raised an eyebrow as Tachibana fretted over him, quickly shutting off the water and hovering over Sousuke, debating whether or not to lay a hand on him. Tachibana moved a hand to shake his shoulder as the Samezuka swimmer remained mute, however he quickly drew it back to his body.

"You're freezing!" Tachibana exclaimed. He hurriedly took off his jacket and kneeled down to place it over Sousuke. "What are you doing here Yamazaki-kun?"

"I could ask the same thing to you."

"Ahaha…" Tachibana laughed sheepishly. "I got lost…and I'm not really good with dark places."

Sousuke remembered Rin mentioning that one of the Iwatobi guys was a real scaredy-cat. He had to admit, he didn't think it would be the tallest one of the group. Instead of looking at the maps on the walls, he must've kept walking and reached here somehow. Lights weren't turned on in this area yet since races were still going on and didn't require all the stalls to be opened. Most of the swimmers went to the other shower stall area opposite from where he and Tachibana were located.

Sousuke nodded, "Once you head out, turn right and take the second left. That'll get you to the stands."

"Oh, thank you!"

Yet Tachibana didn't move from his spot and Sousuke stayed on the tiles. 

"Um." Tachibana spoke up hesitantly, "Is…is your shoulder getting worse?"

Sousuke glared up at Tachibana, he softened his stare when he saw the flinch the other gave. Sousuke closed his eyes and slowly released his grip on his shoulder. _Damn you Kisumi._ "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Tachibana protested. "Didn't you and Rin want to go to the Olympics? What happens if you can't swim anymore!?"

Sousuke sighed, reminding himself that the person in front of him means well and to not let out all his frustrations on the guy. "Yeah, I'm aware of it but I got my reasons. It's none of your concern."

Tachibana visibly deflated. "That's…true."

"Well, even with my shoulder like this Samezuka will still beat you." Sousuke smirked.

"Don't look down on us, we've trained hard for this." Tachibana replied back, brows furrowing a bit. The brunet relaxed and scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, "You're changing topics. After this race, will you please go to the hospital?"

Tachibana stood up and held out a hand down to Sousuke, gently smiling down.

"That was the plan." Sousuke reached up with his left hand, getting pulled up by the other. He tilted his head when the other rummaged around in his pockets, he looked confused at the small bottle he was handed. "What's this?"

"Advil." Tachibana shrugged. "I bring it in case anything happens."

"…Thanks." Sousuke dry-swallowed two pills, avoiding the reprimanding look Tachibana gave him. He took the jacket off and handed it back. "Sorry I got it wet."

Tachibana smiled, waving off Sousuke's apologies. His smile faded and his gaze turned more serious, "I really think you should tell Rin." Tachibana held up his hand to let Sousuke know he wasn't finished. "I'm not saying do it now if you're worried about it distracting Rin during the relay, but after okay?"

Sousuke grunted, displeasure clearly on his face after Tachibana's advice.

"If Haru kept a secret this big from me, I'd be angry for sure." Tachibana began, his gaze downwards. "But more than angry, I'd be hurt. An injury this big causing him unable to do what he loves and he doesn't tell me when I would've done everything to help him? I would be hurt that he would think our friendship isn't enough that he wouldn't tell me."

"That's why I didn't tell Rin. You know his dream is to go into the Olympics and I can't let him get distracted from that."

"But Yamazaki-kun, don't you see?" Tachibana asked, smiling in a way that made Sousuke think the other could see something that he couldn't. "Rin treasures both his dream _and_ his friends. He would be devastated to know that you suffered this alone. Believe in Rin that he can achieve his dream _and_ support you."

Sousuke stared blankly for a few seconds before slapping a palm on his face. Honestly, he wondered if people from Iwatobi all like this. He muttered what Rin said back in their dorms, "Because of your friends, huh?"

Tachibana blinked in confusion, "Sorry?"

Sousuke shook his head, "Nothing. Thanks, Tachibana."

The brunet smiled, "No problem. Come on, relay's in the late afternoon. That'll give you some time to rest and stretch out your shoulder. Please don't overdo it?"

His shoulder still let out a twinge of pain now and then, but it should last for the relay. He'll swim without regrets. 

And then…

He'll have a good talk with Rin.

Sousuke let out a small smile, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> After watching ep9, I don't know why but I thought Makoto would find Sousuke at that heart-wrenching scene. 
> 
> un-beta'd as always.


End file.
